


filling the silence sounds so good in theory

by amorremanet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Communication, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Poetry, tumblr: deancaspoetryweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/pseuds/amorremanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I want to talk to you.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	filling the silence sounds so good in theory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dean/Cas Poetry Week 2013, and crossposted to [tumblr](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com/post/55553490193/filling-the-silence-sounds-so-good-in-theory).

I want to talk to you.  
When I look at you, I get this itch  
right down to my bones  
like I've got bugs wriggling beneath my skin or  
like I've just been sucker-punched and maybe I'll throw up,  
maybe I'll really throw up this time, not just deal with  
the skin-crawl and the sensation never building up to nothing.

(before you ask?  
it's always been this way between us—  
at least it's been on my end—no matter how you meant it,  
no matter how you wanted it. you came on in a thundercloud,  
all clattering rooftops and bursting through that barn door  
ripping right through it like it was nothing,  
seeing all my scars and clawing at them  
with your tongue and teeth and opening them up without  
a hint of blood—you're ephemeral, I can hold you but I'll  
never comprehend you, not even a fraction of you,  
just these broken images you deign to show me  
but I guess that's really not the point, whatever.)

I want to talk to you. That's all I want.  
More than anything else, I wish there was something I could say—  
but what can I possibly say when it's all translation to you anyway?  
what can I say that you haven't overheard too many times before?  
At this point, you might know people better than I do, really,  
you've seen how many billions of lives play out and intertwine?

And I can't talk to you—I can't even really try—  
so I'll ask you to talk to me instead,  
maybe then we'll get somewhere.


End file.
